


Если хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано правильно...

by Blacki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes's Trigger Words, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, HYDRA programming, Possessive Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Tony Stark, brainwashing recovery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki
Summary: Агент потерян.Призрак услышал эти слова и сразу понял, что на последней миссии что-то пошло не так. И он знал, что собирается сделать. Он собирался вернуться за своим Агентом, и никто не сможет его остановить. Не Мстители и уж точно не Гидра. Никто больше не помешает ему выполнить свою миссию.





	Если хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано правильно...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Want Something Done Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977982) by [InTheShadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows). 



Призрак понял, что что-то не так, в тот момент, когда комнату затопили агенты. Они — Гидра. Они должны были быть лучшими из лучших. Элитой. Именно они были призваны изменить мир. Они не должны были паниковать. Они должны были быть спокойны, собраны и организованы.

Сейчас — нет. Они бегали по помещению с широко распахнутыми глазами и дрожащими руками. Так неподобающе. Призрак делает ещё один шаг в тени стены. Он молчит и не двигается, так, как был обучен. Тёмная одежда, никаких резких движений: сейчас он почти невидим. Среди хаоса он забыт. Именно так, как ему нравится. Чем меньше внимания они уделяют ему, тем лучше. И тогда он слышит слова и перестает дышать. Агент потерян.

Единственная фраза эхом звучит внутри. Агент потерян.

_Агент потерян._

Он перестаёт дышать, но ненадолго. Почти сразу он начинает мысленно проверять, что ему нужно. Всё оружие — скрытное, чтобы идеально замаскировать представляемую им угрозу — учесть. Сумка — в другой комнате, удовлетворительно собрать. Добавить больше, если появится возможность. И она появится, потому что он убедится, что у него есть всё необходимое. Ничего подобного раньше не случалось. Он должен быть готов.

Он молча выходит из комнаты, собирает то, что ему нужно, и уходит. Никто его не видит. Никто его не замечает. Он подобен теням, в честь которых назван. Это как детская игра: выйти из здания и затеряться среди улиц. Оказавшись там, он надевает кепку козырьком назад и достаёт телефон. Теперь он — просто ещё один подросток среди сотен других. Никто не смотрит на него дважды.

Внутренне он ухмыляется. Тупые. Невнимательные. Гидра провозглашает, что все люди — овцы. В чём-то они правы. Но, кажется, не понимают, что они сами овцы. Слепые глупцы. Слепой не может вести слепого.

Они — не он. Он — не Гидра, хотя он — из Гидры. Он — шестерёнка механизма, но не сам механизм. 

Гидра — всё, что он помнит. Злые слова, кулаки и голод. Долгое время это было его жизнью. Это самые ранние его воспоминания. Больше нет. Он не знает, откуда пришёл. Они могли забрать его. Он мог родиться у других агентов. Он не знает. Ему все равно. Это не имеет значения. Всё, что не имеет значения, считается неважным и не достойным размышлений. Сосредоточиться на цели. Больше ничего.

Гидра воспитала его как лучшего. Чтобы изменить мир. Суровые слова, избиения и отчаяние. Страх и выживание. Такова была его жизнь. А потом, однажды, всё изменилось. Они ввели ему что-то, что сделало его лучше. Быстрее. Сильнее. Лучшим агентом. Не таким важным, как Агент, Кулак Гидры, но лучше, чем был.

Ушибы вместо сломанных костей. Повышенные выносливость и мастерство. Раньше его толкали на землю, а теперь толкал он. Он наносил удары руками и ногами. Правда, были и другие, такие же, как он. Он был только одним из тех, кто стал лучше. Но из всех них он был лучшим. Не потому, что самый сильный. Или самый быстрый. Нет. Остальные были кровожадны. Порочны. Почти неуправляемы в плане борьбы.

Но он был самым умным. Они сражались телами. Он сражался головой. Кураторы увидели это и приняли к сведению. Они упомянули об унаследованной гениальности, прежде чем им сказали заткнуться. Для него это ничего не значило, но он спрятал это, как и всё остальное. Ему нужно было увидеть что-то всего один раз, чтобы запомнить. Они заметили это, и тогда ему дали новую программу подготовки.

Новая миссия. То же самое поручение он исполнял и по сей день. Охранять Агента. Гарантировать, что Агент завершит свою миссию. Агент всегда исполняет миссии, но вскоре после инъекции они обнаружили, что Агент работает лучше в присутствии Призрака. Никто не знал, почему. Никто не сомневался. Важна эффективность, а не вопросы. Никто их не задавал. Не когда слышал Призрак. 

Тогда он стал тенью Агента.

Затем Призрака обучили завершать миссию. Борьба с Агентом, знакомство Призрака и Агента друг с другом. Технологии, потому что он «унаследовал гениальность». И потому что ему сказали, что он обладал величайшим даром понимания. Для него это было как дышать. Даже легче, чем сражаться после инъекции. Легче, чем что-либо ещё. Дайте ему знание, и он сможет это сделать. Он может взломать всё, что угодно. Сконструировать всё, что они попросят.

Он отвечал за обслуживание оружия для Агента. Его регулярно размораживали, чтобы обновить знания. Технологии всё время двигались вперёд, поэтому он нуждался в обновлении дважды в год, даже если Агент был не востребован. 

Это означало одну важную вещь: они не могли использовать Кресло. Кресло дезориентировало его. Оно стирало необходимые ему знания. Агента помещали в Кресло, потому что ему не нужны были его воспоминания. Призраку — наоборот. Поэтому они использовали другие методы, чтобы сделать его послушным. Неприятные, но не Кресло. 

В этом была их ошибка.

Они думали, что он под контролем. Что на нём ошейник. И что они держали поводок. Они ошибались.

Поводок держали не они. Его держал Агент. Агент не знал этого. Они обнуляли Агента сразу после разморозки. Они плохо с ним обращались. Время от времени Призрак должен был стоять и смотреть, как они держали Агента на поводке своих приказов. Будто у них было право. Будто они не нарушали миссию Призрака прямо на его глазах.

И теперь Агент потерян.

Гидра вышла из тени. Они выставили Агента на свет. И теперь он потерян. Найти его — работа Призрака. Не вернуть. Гидра не достойна Агента. В последний раз они вмешались в работу Призрака. Призрак найдёт Агента, и он защитит Агента. Это — миссия Призрака. Ничто не встанет на его пути.

Он даст Агенту время исцелиться как разумом, так и телом. Агент был отправлен для борьбы с величайшим врагом Гидры — Капитаном Америкой. Кто знает, в каком он состоянии. Кто знает, в каком состоянии рука Агента. Как только они будут в безопасности, Призрак планирует полностью заменить руку. Призрак знает, что сейчас рука плоха: слишком тяжёлая, слишком корродированная, слишком много кнопок самоуничтожения. Призраку никогда не позволяли внести нужные изменения. Теперь это изменится.

Разум Агента нуждается во времени для исцеления. Кресло разрушает его воспоминания, разрывает его мысли на части. Призрак точно знает, как работает Кресло, потому что украл чертежи. Призрак знает, сколько ущерба нанесли разуму Агента. Ему нужно время, чтобы исцелиться.

Креслом Гидра ясно дала понять, что Агент не является желанным её членом. Ему нужен намордник, как суке в течке. Без Кресла они не доверяют Агенту. Если дать Агенту время, может быть, он сможет вернуть свои мысли, свои воспоминания. Агент никогда не будет чем-либо, кроме как мастером убийств, но у него всё ещё есть шанс на нормальную жизнь. В основном — иллюзия, но всё ещё шанс.

С другой стороны, Призрак сомневается, что сам он когда-нибудь станет чем-то большим. Агент помнит, если его не обнуляют достаточно часто. Призрак — нет. Призрак прошёл через собственное обнуление — смесь электрошока и наркотиков, которая разрушила этот участок его мозга. Воспоминаний не осталось. Неважно. Что сейчас важно — Агент. Главное — Агент. Агент всегда был единственным, что имело значение.

Призрак найдёт Агента, и они уйдут. Вместе они найдут безопасное место, где Призрак выполнит свою миссию. И если Гидра найдёт их, хорошо... Теперь Призрак ухмыляется. Их ждёт сюрприз. Особенно, если они попробуют прочитать кодовые слова.

С его подготовкой легко ориентироваться в городе. И Призрак, и Агент обучились этому, но он всегда был лучше. В конце концов, его мозг не является эквивалентом швейцарского сыра. О, радости языка – он с лёгкостью использует их, но они такие странные. Тем не менее, как ни странно, удовлетворяют.

Взламывая соответствующие камеры, он наблюдает, как Агент борется против Капитана Америки, Чёрной Вдовы и неизвестного. Исследования необходимы для оценки угрозы. Пристально наблюдая, он собирает много важных данных, но ничего из них не так важно, как это – _Баки_.

Капитан Америка называет Агента Баки. Капитан Америка утверждает, что знает Агента. Капитан Америка отказывается бороться с Агентом. Исследования. Необходимо много исследований. Он знает, с чего начать. Что может быть лучше, чем выставка? В конце концов, он в Вашингтоне.

Также он сможет легче угадать, где будет Агент. Если Капитан Америка чувствует близость к Агенту, то Капитан Америка приведёт Агента. Камеры показывают, что Агент сбегает, но в списке черт Капитана верхняя строчка — упрямство. Капитан приведёт Агента. Глупец. Насколько надежными могут быть Мстители, если они даже не могут понять, что их ЩИТ на самом деле — Гидра? Некомпетентные и слепые. Особенно Вдова и Соколиный Глаз. Нужно знать лучше. Один из них утверждает, что видит всё.

Овцы. Человечество наполнено овцами.

Оно не включает Призрака, потому что в нём не осталось человечности. В этом отношении Гидра добилась успеха. Агент был инструментом, потому что его регулярно обнуляли. Призрак давно забыл о такой необходимости. Агента Гидра запрограммировала неправильно, но его они не программировали вовсе.

Неважно. Миссия Призрака ясна. Он — тень Агента. Тень не может существовать сама по себе. Без него он исчезнет. Призрак навсегда связан с Агентом. Призрак нормально к этому относится. Призрак уже давно взял на себя миссию Гидры и превратил её в свою.

Если бы только Призраку было позволено следить за Агентом в этом последнем бою. Могло быть намного меньше... грязи. Небрежная работа. Призрака поражает невнимательность Вдовы. Ей нужно было знать лучше. Слить все файлы ЩИТа в интернет. Позор. ЩИТ может быть Гидрой, но не все из ЩИТа — из Гидры. Недальновидность. Отсутствие технологической подготовки. Призрак мог бы справиться гораздо лучше.

Призрак _справляется_ лучше, извлекая в безопасное место файлы, которые должен или хочет извлечь. Остальные он сортирует и кодирует в соответствии с хранящейся в них информации. Базы данных, достаточно большой, чтобы хранить их все, нет, но это не означает, что они должны быть доступны. Неизвлечённые файлы Гидры он декодирует. Файлы ЩИТа делает нечитаемыми. После того, как делает полезные для себя копии. Страховка.

В Гидре могут думать, что знают его кодовую комбинацию, но они ошибаются. Они не смогут её взломать. И гражданские тоже. У него есть своя технология, которую он никогда не использовал раньше. Ни один код не непобедим, но он даёт ему достаточно времени, чтобы решить, что с ними делать.

Ироничная мысль пробегает в его голове, и он позволяет ей. Он разоблачит Гидру, а затем — Мстителей. Хорошее против плохого и плохого — содействие.

Можно ли назвать его злодеем в этой истории? Несомненно. Он из Гидры, всегда был из Гидры, неважно, как обстоит дело технически. Невинности в нём не больше, чем в любом агенте. Единственный, кого можно обсудить — сам Агент. Агент был дезориентирован и принуждён. Призрак видит знакомую рекламу. Термины и ярлыки не задерживаются в его разуме. Только миссия. Только Агент. У него нет собственной личности. Он — тень Агента.

Он будет служить Агенту в любой форме, какая потребуется.

Таким образом, он гарантирует, что Гидра больше никогда не сможет наложить на него руки. Он закодирует и разоблачит по мере необходимости. Он будет собирать материалы и исследовать по мере необходимости, чтобы двигаться дальше. И тогда он найдёт Агента и отведёт его в безопасное место. Это — миссия Призрака. Такова его цель.

Призрак не подведёт.

***

Месяц спустя всё случается точно так, как предсказал Призрак. Капитан Америка привёл своего «Баки» домой. Сначала Агент бежал, но Капитан последовал за ним. А потом, однажды, Агент перестал бежать. Агент пошёл с ним. Призрак знает, что это Агент, а не Барнс, потому что присутствие Гидры всё ещё слишком сильно в его сознании.

В течение этого месяца Призрак не бездействовал. Он самостоятельно строил планы. Он уже подготовился. Провёл исследования. Теперь он знает всё, что может, о сержанте Джеймсе Бьюкенене «Баки» Барнсе из «Ревущих коммандос». По мере необходимости все файлы кодируются и скрываются. Гидра переживает некоторый... неожиданный хаос. Похоже, в их системе вирус. Как странно.

Официантка возвращается, чтобы принести новый кофе и пофлиртовать с ним. Она делает это с тех пор, как он вошёл. Он позволяет ей. Он ей отвечает. Это единственное, что он делает в последнее время: практикует свою человечность. Своё актерское мастерство. Если они свободны от Гидры (а Призрак гарантирует, что они свободны), то им нужно будет смешаться с толпой. Не обращать внимания на себя. А это значит — нормально взаимодействовать с людьми.

Теперь, когда Призрак волен действовать самостоятельно, без каких-либо ограничительных параметров, он находит это... интересным. Ему сказали, что они овцы. Его опыт, похоже, подкрепил это. Теперь, кажется, они что-то большее. Ещё одна сторона истории. Может быть, они и овцы, но интересные овцы. Временами злобные. Громкие и умные, и, возможно, безумные. Живые. Они такие живые.

И, по-видимому, они также считают его очень привлекательным. Женщины, те, кто входят в его предполагаемый возрастной диапазон, всегда находят время, чтобы стрельнуть взглядом или пофлиртовать с ним. Даже некоторые иного возрастного диапазона. Даже некоторые мужчины. Он реагирует всё сильнее и сильнее. Он находит флирт весёлым. Почти расслабляющим. Странно. Веселье не имеет значения, но, кажется, теперь само это утверждение не имеет значения. Очень странно.

Взгляд в зеркало объясняет внимание. Он способен распознать привлекательность, когда видит её. Глаза цвета шоколада, золотистая от природы кожа, взъерошенные — как после секса взъерошенные — волосы, блистающая улыбка. Да, его можно назвать привлекательным. Возрастной диапазон от семнадцати до двадцати лет. Истинный возраст не имеет значения. Даже если бы он знал что-то настолько незначительное, как дату своего дня рождения, это не имело бы значения. Для этого он провёл слишком много времени в крио.

Она подмигивает и подсовывает ему свой номер, когда он уходит. Интересно.

Медленно, небрежно он пробирается к месту назначения — особняку Старков. Мстители частично финансируются Стейн Индастриз, ранее, прежде чем Гидра приказала убить Старков, известной как Старк Индастриз. Затем Обадайя Стейн взял управление компанией на себя. Гидра позволила ему. Стейн пожертвовал старый особняк Старков Мстителям для их базы на восточном побережье, так как он раньше не использовался.

Призрак задаётся вопросом, знают ли Мстители, что Стейн продает оружие террористам, а также американским войскам. Глупцы.

Он, почти не задумавшись, взламывает их систему безопасности и перемахивает через стену. Так легко, что жалко. Призрак сделал бы лучше и во сне.

Первый взгляд на особняк заставляет что-то в его мозгу яростно вздрогнуть. Это первое правило Гидры: никогда не проявлять слабости. Никогда ничего не отдавать. Это только подскажет врагу, куда ударить. Призрак хорошо усвоил этот урок. Ему будто кто-то выстрелил в голову. Хуже, потому что Призрак, не моргнув, словил бы пулю.

Это что-то другое. Что-то большее. Эта боль глубоко в его мозгу. Вспышка прямо в его центре. Достаточная, чтобы поставить более слабого человека на колени. Но Призрак не слаб. Он вовсе не человек, не в том, что имеет значение. Больше нет. К сожалению, его тело всё ещё человеческое. Он бежит в лес за особняком.

Одним прыжком он благополучно взбирается по стволу дерева и концентрируется на дыхании. Что это такое? Что это значит? Ничто так его не возбуждало. Он уже имел дело со Старками. Он присутствовал при их смерти. Тогда не было такой реакции. Но потом не Гидра сделала... что-то... прямо перед этим? Сейчас он не может вспомнить.

Это было до того, как он стал Призраком. До того, как его модифицировали. Тогда он был всего лишь Отродьем. Отродье оставалось в стороне и делало то, что ему прикажут, иначе будет наказано. Призрак помнит, что мальчишку наказывали много раз. Иногда — потому что он это заслужил. Иногда нет. Жизнь — это боль. Гидра научила его этому.

Но разве они не ввели ему что-то, что повредило мозг? Разве женщина Старк не шепнула ему что-то, когда увидела? Он стоял в стороне, наблюдал, но она всё равно увидела его. Что она сказала?

Призрак не знает. Это важно или это ещё одна неуместная деталь? Она что-то с ним сделала? Что? Как? Боль в мозгу заставляет его поёжиться.

_Не будь такой неженкой._

_Старки сделаны из стали._

Что? Откуда это взялось? Что это значит? Возможно ли, что Гидра удалила не всё, как он считал? Невозможно. До сих пор не было никаких признаков. Как и у Агента. Женщина Старк, должно быть, что-то с ним сделала. Она справилась, даже если она — всего лишь воспоминание. 

Глубоко дыша, он ждёт, когда пройдёт боль. Боль не должна ничего значить для Призрака. Или для Агента. Боль — человеческое чувство. Они больше не люди. Они — инструменты. Они могут бороться с болью — любой болью. Они — элита.

Только это не совсем так. Они люди. К ним относились как к машинам. Как вещам без эмоций или потребностей. Вещам, которые можно выбросить или утилизовать, когда захочется. Эксперимент и машина для убийств. Гидра солгала. Они люди.

Или, по крайней мере, Агент. Призрак сомневается, что от него что-то осталось. Слишком давно. Он почти не помнит Отродья. Только боль, которую принесли те дни. Голод, страх и отчаяние. Больше ничего. Несмотря на все пытки Агент гораздо более человечен, чем когда-либо будет Призрак. Агенту нужно было обнуление. Призраку нет. 

Таким образом, Призрак может бороться с болью, чтобы завершить свою миссию. Боль не является препятствием. И она не является приемлемым оправданием. Но он не двигается, потому что слишком многое поставлено на карту. Слишком много неизвестных факторов и ряд сильных врагов. С Мстителями не шутят. 

Гидра классифицировала Капитана Америку как самую большую угрозу. Гидра — глупцы. Угроза — Халк и Бог грома, их он хочет избежать больше всего. Первый почти не поддаётся разрушению. Последний... проблема. Он здесь не ради проблем. Он здесь ради своего подопечного.

Его? Да, его. Агент был его в течение многих лет, с тех пор, как Гидра впервые поручила ему миссию. Он только сейчас это осознаёт, но это правда. Это его подопечный. Его истинный куратор, да, но... большее. Вот почему он здесь. Защищать Агента. Всегда.

Гидра слишком долго скрывала Призрака от его миссии, его Агента. Он не позволит Мстителям и Капитану разделить их. Его Агент. Его миссия. Его... Барнс? Да, Барнс. Прошлое не важно. Нельзя изменить прошлое. Агент больше не Барнс, которого знал Капитан. Но, может быть, он захочет вернуть себе имя. Может быть, нет. Но это отправная точка, не так ли? Место, с которого можно начать, даже если нельзя закончить.

Мысли организованы (настоящие мысли, как странно), боль ушла, а Призрак перефокусируется. Сначала наблюдение. Собрать все доступные данные. Затем, когда появится возможность, представить себя Агенту. Побег как конец игры не является целью. Есть ещё две детали: кнопка самоуничтожения и слова. Эти две вещи представляют наибольшую угрозу для Агента.

Призрак устранит все угрозы своему Агенту. Всегда.

И вот он наблюдает. Он замечает, что часть Мстителей, похоже, приветствует Агента с распростертыми объятиями. По-видимому, потому что не все они полностью доверяют ему. Может быть, они всё-таки не глупцы. Или не совсем глупцы. Вдова и Соколиный Глаз, но они держат языки за зубами из-за Капитана. Халк — в человеческой форме — кажется нервным. Но он также, кажется, нервничает потому, что не хочет сказать слишком многого. Призрак испытывает странное желание подтолкнуть его. Взять на себя разговор о науке и показать, что он не должен бояться. Странно. Неважно. Он отбрасывает мысли.

Тор, кажется, наиболее безразличен к тому, что представляет собой Агент. Он громкий, радостный и во всех смыслах и понятиях совершенно неугомонный. С распростертыми объятиями он приветствует Капитанского «падшего брата щита». Призрак назвал бы его дураком, но, больше того, Агент представляет для него наименьшую угрозу. Призрак понаблюдал бы за спаррингом между ним и Капитаном. Понятно, кто выйдет победителем, даже если он не всегда побеждает. Он сдерживается. Он не просто громкий, он способен устранить сам себя. Отмечено.

За Капитаном он наблюдает больше всего, потому что Капитан всегда с Агентом. Он водит Агента по округе, везде следует за ним и говорит за них обоих. Он постоянно смеётся, улыбается, обнимает Агента. Глупец. Как он собирается защищать Агента? Он не сможет. Капитан — солнце. Солнце ничего не может скрыть. Вместо этого он делает вещи ярче. Освещает их. Освещает его Агента.

Вот почему Призрак — тот, кто он есть. Призрак. Тихо наблюдающий, всегда присутствующий. Люди не обращают внимания на тень. Они не чувствуют опасности, пока не станет слишком поздно. Глупцы. Овцы. Их много. Они знают, что боятся темноты, но игнорируют свои инстинкты.

Капитан только облегчит Гидре поиск Агента. Сейчас они заняты. Они не будут заняты вечно. В конце концов они придут. Это неизбежно, как прилив. И когда они это сделают, Призрак должен будет убедиться, что его Агент готов.

День наступает через две недели, когда Вдова вытаскивает Капитана из особняка, забирая с собой Соколиного Глаза. Новая миссия и шанс для Капитана прочистить голову. Прошло минимум времени, пять часов. Идеально. Призрак никогда не думал, что будет благодарен Вдове, но он благодарен. Они оставили ему идеальный маршрут. Его Агент охраняется двумя крупными людьми, но эти двое, скорее всего, оставят его в покое.

Он проскальзывает внутрь без проблем, отключая сигналы тревоги с помощью телефона. Слишком легко. Можно было бы предположить, что у Мстителей окажется система безопасности получше. Неправильно. Он сам находит своего Агента в комнате. Тот поворачивается, когда слышит, как он входит.

— Призрак, — напрягаясь, говорит он почтительно.

— Агент, — здоровается он в ответ, медленно двигаясь к нему.

— Отчет по миссии, — говорит Агент, и это звучит больше как вопрос, нежели приказ.

Призрак не упускает напряжения в своём Агенте. Он не может винить его, хотя ощущает странную боль. Просто логика. Агент выражает обеспокоенность, что Призрак полностью лоялен к Гидре. Их второе лучшее оружие. Но даже зная это, он не делает никаких попыток атаковать. 

— Освободить Агента от последней привязки к Гидре, — отвечает Призрак.

Его Агент молчит.

Призрак пересекает расстояние между ними и опускается на колени. Он осторожно раскрывает панели руки и приступает к работе. Есть две кнопки самоуничтожения — будто одной было бы недостаточно, — и обе они встроены в опорную часть проводки руки. Привязаны к центральной системе. Чтобы удалить их, всё должно быть отключено, а затем снова подключено в правильной последовательности; к счастью, Призрак давно выяснил эту последовательность. Это только вопрос времени.

Его Агент расслабляется, пока он работает. Тихий. Доверчивый. Внутренне Призрак испытывает гордость. Неважно, что отняла у них Гидра — этого она забрать не смогла. Это всё принадлежит им двоим. Может быть, у них даже будет больше одного дня. Этой мысли достаточно, чтобы Призрак замер. Больше? Что-то большее с его Агентом? Затем он мысленно кивает и продолжает. Да. Больше. Это только начало того, чего хотел бы Призрак. Но, конечно, только если его Агент захочет.

Работа занимает часы, но всё готово. Призрак с удовлетворением и одновременно раздражением закрывает руку. Кнопки самоуничтожения удалены, но рука нуждается в дополнительной работе. Перекалибровке. Обновлении. Ни на что из этого у него нет времени.

— Необходимо техобслуживание, — бормочет он, больше себе, чем своему Агенту, — или новая рука.

Этот последний комментарий, кажется, выскользнул без его разрешения. Он не забирает его обратно.

Его Агент ничего не говорит, но он выглядит... задумчивым.

И теперь последняя часть. Может быть, самая трудная, даже если всё, что ему нужно сделать — сказать последовательность из десяти слов. Физически легко. Ментально? По крайней мере, работа важна.

Кресло — не единственная вещь, принцип работы которой знает Призрак. Он знает криокамеру. Он знает систему безопасности. И он знает Книгу. Давным-давно, много лет назад, кураторы не были столь осторожны с Книгой, как должны были. Не с Призраком, контролируемым (якобы) или нет. Однажды ночью он украл её и прочитал от корки до корки. Запомнил всё. Он ознакомлен с внутренней работой разума своего Агента, включая триггерные слова.

И ещё более неприемлемо, они не были достаточно осторожны с самим Призраком. Они считали, что настолько хороши, настолько совершенны, что не охраняли его так, как следовало. Эта группа кураторов протянула недолго. Их высокомерие стало причиной их падения, от разделения Призрака и Агента. Их заменили. Но к тому времени это не имело значения. Ущерб уже был нанесен, хотя никто об этом не знал.

Призрак уже готов дать Агенту новые триггеры.

Процесс неприятный, даже если он необходим. Использование Кресла оставило неприятный привкус во рту Призрака. Необходимо. Абсолютно необходимо. Но неприятно. Призрак, не моргнув глазом, сделал множество неприятных вещей, но ни разу для своего Агента. Всё ещё. Необходимо. Слова послужат окончательным отвержением всех других слов Гидры. Исходный триггер всё ещё работал, но только до тех пор, пока слова Призрака останутся невысказанными. После того, как они прозвучат, код Гидры перестанет действовать. Навсегда. Призрак был скрупулёзен.

Призрак медленно укачивает Агента в своих руках и говорит те десять слов, которые так тщательно выбрал много лет назад.

— Riunione, argento, quattro, mezzanotte, luce solare, feroce, viaggiare, due, aeroplano*.

Результат моментален. Глаза его Агента так близко, вокруг них появляются морщины стресса и боли. Зубы сжимаются, сдерживая звуки, которые он так хочет издать. Он сжимается в комок, Призрак всё ещё удерживает, укачивая, его голову. Кажется, это продолжается вечность. В реальности лишь минуты.

Когда его Агент смотрит вверх, Призрак знает, что всё прошло успешно. Его глаза, в которых всё ещё есть боль, яснее, чем когда-либо видел Призрак. В них есть свет. Жизнь. До того они были мертвы. Бесчувственны и холодны. Глаза куклы. Теперь — глаза человека, который принадлежит самому себе. Он уже не Агент, а нечто другое. Что-то большее. Независимо от того, вернёт ли он имя Барнс или выберет новое, теперь он хозяин самому себе. 

Он открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но затем они слышат шаги в зале. Призрак в мгновение ока покидает дом через окно и скрывается с глаз долой. Из ещё открытого окна он может слышать голос Тора, спрашивающего, всё ли в порядке. Ответ, должно быть, невербален, потому что Тор уходит, закрывая за собой дверь.

Было бы лучше подождать и посмотреть, как Барнс приспосабливается, теперь, когда программа Гидры исчезла. Лучше быть рядом с надёжными ресурсами, если что-то пойдёт не так. Не должно. Призрак убедится, что всё понял, прежде чем приступит к своему плану. Но лучше играть осторожно, по крайней мере, пока.

Мысли ощущаются так, будто бегут со скоростью тысячи миль в час, и Призрак снова смотрит на особняк. Только сейчас он регистрирует головную боль. Не такую сильную, как в первый раз, но всё ещё боль. Он задаётся вопросом, что это за место. Это началось, как только он вошёл, но он так сосредоточился на своей задаче, что осознал только сейчас.

Слово входит в голову Призрака без каких-либо мыслей и причин. Но он чувствует... так или иначе. Тепло. Будто оно должно быть в его голове. И это слово тоже итальянское. Призрак всегда любил итальянский. Конечно, он может говорить на многих языках на уровне носителя. Русский и английский являются двумя основными языками, используемыми Гидрой. Но в итальянском было что-то, что влекло Призрака. Неописуемое чувство. Он всегда классифицировал его как неважное и недостойное упоминания.

Он никогда об этом не задумывался, даже когда решил создать код отмены для Агента на итальянском языке. Было в этом нечто, что казалось правильным, так что он сделал это. Один из немногих случаев, когда он следовал инстинктам, а не выправке. Он редко так поступал, но никогда не ошибался. Поэтому без особых раздумий он действовал на том языке, который использовал. Сами слова были важнее. 

Теперь кажется, что язык. Кажется, в нём что-то есть. Также, как есть что-то в особняке Старков. То, чего он не знает. Даже во всех файлах нет ничего о Призраке. Только несколько расплывчатых отсылок. Больше ничего. Как будто он никогда не существовал в их рядах. Как будто он действительно просто тень. Даже об Агенте есть истории. Но ничего о его тени.

Теперь, когда он должен знать, досадно. Опять же, может быть, это и не удивительно. На личность Барнса тоже ничего нет. Может, они этого не знали. В конце концов, его нашли случайно. Чудо, что он выжил. Возможно. Маловероятно, но возможно. Они точно знают только о Капитане Роджерсе. Стив Роджерс. Это имя посылает ещё один болезненный всплеск в его мозг. Он знает, что Капитан Америка — враг. Стив Роджерс, кажется, нечто другое.

Старк работал с Роджерсом на войне. Поэтому? Или из-за чего-то большего? Разочаровывающе. Призрака никогда раньше не заботило собственное прошлое. Всё ещё не волнует, хоть и не совсем. Но он задаётся вопросом о боли. Воспоминания, пытающиеся прорваться, или что-то более зловещее? Любой вариант на данном этапе кажется логичным. Может, Гидра обнулила Отродье не так хорошо, как думала, когда он превратился в Призрака. Или, может быть, учитывая, что о нём нет информации, они добавили ему в мозг нечто скверное, о чём он не знает. Призрачная версия кнопки самоуничтожения. 

Нет способа узнать. Ему просто придётся рискнуть. По крайней мере, его Агент — Барнс — в безопасности. Большей безопасности. Теперь им придётся потрудиться, чтобы вернуть его. Может быть, Мстители окажутся и неплохи. Может быть, они защитят его, если Призрак больше не сможет. Роджерс, конечно, кажется достаточно решительным. Этого не всегда достаточно. Но это только начало.

Вскоре после этого он видит, что Роджерс возвращается с другими своими двумя товарищами по команде. Призрак откладывает эти мысли для обдумывания. Следующий шаг ясен: поговорить с Барнсом и посмотреть, есть ли у него какое-либо мнение по этому вопросу. В идеале он хотел бы поговорить, когда они снова окажутся наедине. Если присутствует Роджерс, существует слишком большой шанс срыва. Последнее, чего он хочет, случайно столкнуться с ними. Особенно, если они не знают о его существовании. 

Существование в качестве призрака - единственный образ жизни, который он знал когда-либо. Раньше он только притворялся, что был человеком. Тень не может существовать на свету. Лучше оставаться вне поля зрения, зрительного и мысленного.

Так что Призрак наблюдает. Он смотрит, как Роджерс цепляется за Барнса. Он наблюдает, как Барнс начинает приспосабливаться, самостоятельно трансформируясь из Агента в человека. Прогресс. С каждым днём он всё больше и больше оживает. Роджерс сияет ещё ярче. Барнс, кажется, и сам начинает светиться. Между ними всё ещё расстояние, некоторая неловкость, но он, кажется, полон решимости приспособиться. Они оба.

Призрака осеняет, что, возможно, Барнс не хочет уходить. Может быть, он захочет остаться здесь, с Мстителями. С Роджером. Они, кажется... близки. Что-то горит внутри него, горячее и уродливое, но он игнорирует это. Если Барнс хочет остаться, то Призрак не заберёт его.

Тень не может существовать сама по себе, но это неважно. Он знает, как функционировать самостоятельно. Как спрятаться из виду. Он может увести Гидру от Барнса. Продолжать выполнять свою миссию. Беречь его. Сжечь их дотла. А если он исчезнет? Никакой потери. Он определяет это как резервный план. На всякий случай.

А пока он наблюдает. Как и всегда.

Но, чем дольше он задерживается тут, тем чаще становятся головные боли. Они настигают его в случайный момент, иногда длятся минуты, иногда — часы. Однажды он потерял целый день, свернувшись на дереве, не в состоянии пошевелиться. Становится всё более очевидным, что с ним что-то не так. Он всё ещё не знает что, но что-то не так. Нечто важное.

Возможно, в его мозгу есть кнопка самоуничтожения. Возможно, он умирает.

Может быть, если ему придётся уйти, он должен сам искать ответы.

И у него появляется ещё одна возможность поговорить с Барнсом. На этот раз ушли все Мстители, чрезвычайная ситуация, которую они должны контролировать. Он слышал разговоры о каком-то биологическом эксперименте, который вышел из-под контроля. Это должно занять их на большую часть дня. Идеально.

Еще раз отключив систему безопасности, он входит в то, что кажется детской спальней. И замирает. Здесь что-то есть. Нечто... Глаза отслеживают всё: плакаты с Капитаном Америкой, детский и одновременно не детский набор «Лего» и игрушечный паяльник, прежде чем фокусируется на одном — экшн-фигурка Капитан Америка, стоящая на кровати будто плюшевый мишка. Медленно, осторожно, словно к бомбе, он подходит к ней. С ненужной осторожностью берёт её.

А потом голова начинает болеть.

Этого достаточно, чтобы в мгновение опуститься на пол, свернувшись в крошечный комок. Одна рука тянет волосы, царапает лицо, что угодно. Что угодно, чтобы боль прекратилась. Другая рука прижимает фигурку к груди, будто это действительно плюшевый мишка. Часть его мозга настаивает на том, что её нужно защитить.

«Не волнуйся, мама, Кэп защитит меня от монстров».

«Убирайся отсюда, маленький вредитель!»

«Время для перекуса, юный сэр».

_«Bambino»._

Слова и чувства взмывают внутри него вверх. Крепкое объятие. Поцелуй в щеку. Скрытность. Крик и толчок с дороги. Не в состоянии заполучить... чье-то внимание. Того, кем он отчаянно хочет гордиться. Одиночество. Тепло. Печаль. Гордость. Разочарование.

Это не воспоминания. Не совсем. Они больше похожи на снимки, вырезки из жизни мальчишки, пролетающие слишком быстро. Ничто не длится больше нескольких мгновений. Но все они наваливаются на его мозг, все разом, все, кто желает внимания.

Слишком много. Призрак думает, что мозг может взорваться. Нет, не Призрак. Им он стал. И не Отродье. Им он был. Это из прошлого. Когда он ещё был человеком. До того, как был слеплен по стандартам Гидры.

Он был... Он был...

Он не уверен. Боль слишком сильная. Слишком много борьбы, чтобы... чтобы ни сделала Гидра, чтобы превратить его в тень... Тень его прежнего «я». Ха! Юмор. Странно. Слишком много информации разом. Он задаётся вопросом, не так ли себя чувствовал Барнс, когда он произносил кодовые слова. Но это заняло не вечность. Сейчас казалось — вечность. Сейчас боль прибывает, и прибывает, и _продолжает прибывать_. И не показывает признаков замедления.

Ногти рвут кожу, желая остановить боль. Он смутно чувствует, что они мокрые. Прикусывает язык, чтобы молчать. Он не знает, сколько времени прошло. Мстители могут вернуться в любой момент. Он должен уйти, прежде чем его найдут. Кто знает, что они с ним сделают. Он пытается двигаться, но единственное, что может сделать — свернуться в ещё более тугой комок.

Боль ничего не значит. Боль не должна его останавливать. Но останавливает.

Он задаётся вопросом, так ли ощущалось Кресло. Часы в Кресле. Та ли это боль, через которую прошёл Барнс. По крайней мере, в последний раз Призрак был рядом. Он был там, чтобы поддержать его. Теперь он один. Как и должно быть. Тень — не человек. Она не нуждается в поддержке. О, но это был он. Когда-то он был человеком.

Теперь он один.

Но тогда — нет.

Голоса. Его окружают голоса. Руки прикасаются к нему. Он набрасывается на них так, как только может. С ножом в одной руке и фигуркой в другой, он дерётся. Возможно, он ослеп от боли, но всё ещё может бороться. Чтобы вывести из строя, им придётся его убить. А он не мёртв. Ещё нет. Что бы ни чувствовала его голова, он всё ещё жив. И он дерётся.

Но потом он слышит знакомый голос. Знакомое прикосновение. Контраст тёплой кожи и прохладного металла. Агент. Его Агент. Барнс. Он втягивает его внутрь. Безопасность. Теперь он в безопасности. Его Агент позаботится об этом. Они — команда. Призрак защищает Агента. Но и Агент защищает Призрака. Хорошо.

Приходит тьма. Он позволяет.

В следующий раз, когда он проснётся, пройдёт неопределенное количество времени. Дни, недели, годы. Кто знает. Знакомое чувство. Он никогда не знает, сколько времени прошло, когда его извлекают из криокамеры. 

Но на этот раз всё иначе. Барнс на его стороне. Он помнит последние несколько месяцев. Не открывая глаз, он знает, что он там. Металлическая рука удерживает его. Знакомый запах и звук дыхания. Всё это подтверждает, кто с ним. Он открывает глаза.

Барнс смотрит на него. 

— Здравствуй, Призрак, — здоровается он.

Призрак... Старк... улыбается, голова всё ещё побаливает, но это только эхо прошлой боли. Хорошо, значит, прошлое все-таки актуально. В этом случае — очень актуально. Приятно знать.

— Не Призрак. Старк, — исправляет он, — Энтони Старк. — Он морщит нос при этом. — Энтони. Фу. Зови меня Тони.

Барнс улыбается ему. 

— Тони. Добро пожаловать домой.

Тони кивает. Это ведь дом, не так ли? Особняк Старка. Его особняк. Его старая спальня. Он смотрит вниз и видит, что фигурка, которую подарила ему тетя Пегги, всё еще в руке. О.

— Ты не позволил её забрать. Стив был в восторге. Сопляк. Будь готов к шуточкам. Теперь он думает, что может быть забавным. Будто вместе со всем остальным сыворотка улучшила его чувство юмора.

Тони на мгновение задумывается, позволяет себе мыслить. 

— Он видел могилу Говарда? Он знает, кем была моя крестная?.. Это? Конечно, я стал бы фанатом Капитана Америки. Это практически у меня в крови. — Он делает паузу, а затем смеется над иронией.

— Нет, он ещё не нашёл её. Тебе придется показать ему. Когда я буду там, — добавляет он, — я хочу увидеть выражение его лица. — Барнс протягивает руку. — Готов встретиться с остальными?

Остальные. Мстители. Хм…

— Беннер там? Я хочу поговорить с ним о науке.

Барнс ухмыляется. 

— Да.

Тони берёт его за руку. 

— Пошли. Но, на самом деле, я был серьёзен насчёт новой руки, — продолжает он. — Эта штука — устаревший кусок мусора, — жалуется он. — У меня примерно миллион и одна задумка, что я хочу добавить в новую. Слушай! 

Пока они идут, он начинает описывать новую руку, жестикулируя одной рукой. Потому что Барнс всё ещё держит его второй. Странно. Хорошо. Но он продолжает говорить, потому что это важно. И потому что отвлекает. Распсихуется позже. Сейчас наука.

Почему у него такое чувство, что это пройдёт... интересно?

 

*воссоединение, серебро, четыре, полночь, солнечный свет, три, ожесточение, путешествие, два, самолет (итальянский)  
**ребёнок, мальчик (итальянский)


End file.
